


Sweet

by gabbyroni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Couch Sex, Gentle Sex, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: It all started with some chocolate. [PWP]
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I ruined chocolate for you guys but I needed an excuse to write some smut.
> 
> **Matsukawa Issei and Oikawa Tōru do not belong to me. They belong to Haruichi Furudate, the creator of “Haikyū!!”**

Oikawa trotted over to Matsukawa with a box of chocolate and some chocolate bars. He had a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He stood in front of Matsukawa and chewed up the chocolate in his mouth then smiled at the middle blocker. Matsukawa looked up at Oikawa and carefully examined what Oikawa was holding in his hands. With a neutral face, Matsukawa let out a small hum and Oikawa blinked while still smiling at him.

“Mattsun!” Oikawa exclaimed happily.

Matsukawa eyed the boxes of chocolate and the chocolate bars then looked back at Oikawa. “Hm?”

“Do you want some chocolate?”

“Yeah, I’ll have some. I didn’t get to eat much anyway.”

Oikawa sat on the couch next to Matsukawa and turned his body to face him. “Why not?”

“I was running late.”

“That’s not like you, Mattsun. Normally, you’re one of the first ones at school out of all of us.”

“Mm.”

Oikawa opened one box and picked up one of the many pieces of chocolate in th box. Oikawa lifted the chocolate up to Matsukawa’s lips and waited for an entry. Matsukawa opened his mouth and engulfed the chocolate. It started to melt in his mouth. He smiled softly.

“‘Melt in your mouth’ chocolates, hm?” Matsukawa asked out of curiosity.

Oikawa nodded.

“I have chocolate bars too,” Oikawa added. Matsukawa’s hand grabbed the chocolate bars from out the setter’s hands and placed them on the coffee table. He moved his hands over Oikawa’s hands and brought them onto the box of chocolate. He looked at Oikawa calmly.

“Let’s finish the small pieces of chocolate first.”

“Mattsun, if we eat too fast then we might throw up—”

Matsukawa lifted his right index finger up to Oikawa’s lips. He shushed Oikawa and his soft smile morphed into a mischievous one. “I have another way we can finish them.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Matsukawa moved his index and grabbed a piece of chocolate out of the box. He lifted the chocolate up to Oikawa’s mouth.

“ _Don’t eat_ _the chocolate_ _, okay?_ ”

Oikawa nodded and opened his mouth. Matsukawa placed the chocolate into Oikawa’s mouth. He moved his hands down to Oikawa’s arms and gripped them gently. He kissed Oikawa gently. Oikawa melted into the kiss and so as the chocolate. The chocolate began to melt in Oikawa’s mouth as the two kissed passionately. Matsukawa’s tongue scooped up some of the melting chocolate. They both pulled away when they needed air. Matsukawa looked at Oikawa and he felt his dick twitch at the sight. Oikawa was panting softly and some leftover chocolate leaked out of his mouth.

“ _So beautiful._ ”

Oikawa panted softly and looked at Matsukawa. He looked completely dazed. Just from a kiss. Matsukawa looked down at Oikawa’s crotch. He chuckled. He was hard.

“D-Don’t look, Mattsun...!”

Matsukawa hummed and brushed his hand against Oikawa’s crotch. He earned a quiet moan from the brunette.

“Look at you. You got hard just by me kissing you. _How shameful._ ”

Oikawa averted his gaze from Matsukawa as his face started to gradually warm up. He pouts.

“You’re so mean, Mattsun. And you’re such a tease.”

“Mm.”

Matsukawa looked at Oikawa with a neutral face. “Your clothes. They’ll get stained.”

“They’ll get stained? I— What exactly are you going to do to me?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

Oikawa stopped pouting and huffed. “So, do you want me to take my clothes off?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa sighed and loosened out his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his shirt and tie over his head. He put his shirt and tie near the chocolate bars.

“Pants too.”

Oikawa unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his pants down to his feet. Oikawa pulled his pants off and tosses them over to where his shirt and tie were. He was only left in his boxers. Matsukawa looked at Oikawa’s socks. “You’re not going to take your socks off?”

“Your floor is cold.”

“Fair point. I mean, I have my socks on too.”

Oikawa’s face grew warmer. Matsukawa blushed lightly.

“You know.. you really are beautiful, Oikawa. _You and Hanamaki both..._ ”

“I-I know..”

Matsukawa grabbed a piece of chocolate. “Lay down for me.”

Matsukawa lifted himself up a little as Oikawa stretched out his legs. He lays down. Matsukawa puts a foot on the floor for support and places the chocolate on Oikawa’s chest. His finger puts pressure against the shell of the chocolate piece and milky chocolate starts to pour out and onto Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa whimpers underneath Matsukawa.

_‘Cute...’_ Matsukawa thought.

Matsukawa puts a few more chocolates on Oikawa’s chest and they melt and pour onto Oikawa’s chest. Matsukawa pulls Oikawa’s boxers towards him as chocolate flows towards his crotch. He pulls the boxers off and leans close to Oikawa. He starts to lick the chocolate up slowly and gently. Oikawa pants softly. Matsukawa licks up all the chocolate and then starts to kiss and massage Oikawa’s nipples.

“ _Ah.. a-ah..._ _Mat— yaah... haa.. aah.._ ”

“Hm? Do you want something, Oikawa?”

“I.. I want your big, thick and pulsing cock inside of me...”

Matsukawa could feel his dick twitch in his pants. He grew warmer in the face. His face was a medium shade of pink. His face was in complete contract to Oikawa’s almost cherry red face. Matsukawa stopped massaging and kissing Oikawa’s nipples. He loosened up his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his face. “Be patient for me, okay Oikawa? I’ll go and get a condom and some lube.”

Matsukawa got off of the couch and walked upstairs. He walked into his room and then walked over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and grabbed a condom and the lube then closed the drawer. He walked out of his room then walked downstairs and back to the couch where a flushed Oikawa was waiting to be ravaged. Matsukawa let his pants drop to the ground. He pulled down his boxers and his hard cock sprang free. Oikawa’s eyes widened.

_‘Mattsun, he_ _’s big..._ _’_ Oikawa thought. He didn’t really expect for Matsukawa to be... _small_ but he didn’t expect for him to be _this_ big too. Matsukawa ripped the packet open and pulled out the condom. He rolled it onto his dick and grunted. He popped open the cap to the lube and then poured a fair amount of the liquid onto his dick and onto Oikawa’s hole. He closed the lid and then put the lube aside. He lines up the tip of his dick with Oikawa’s aching ass crack. Matsukawa grips Oikawa’s hip and then slowly pushes into Oikawa.

This sensation felt new to Oikawa. Oikawa gasped. Matsukawa groaned. Matsukawa pushed into Oikawa more and groaned low. Oikawa moaned loudly and then came immediately with a shudder when half of Mattsun was inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Matsukawa weakly and tears started to form around the corners of his eyes. Matsukawa stopped briefly to take a small break.

_‘Fuck, that was hot.’_

“Oikawa, that was so fucking hot. Coming after I slip my dick in half way,” Matsukawa said.

Oikawa was panting softly. He wanted more but the real question was: ‘Could he take it all in?’ Probably, if he takes some time to adjust to it. Oikawa lets out a shaky sigh then looks at Matsukawa.

“Ready?”

“ _Mhm.._ ”

“ _Okay._ ”

Matsukawa pushes more into Oikawa. Both of them groan and moan out of pleasure. Finally Matsukawa was in all the way. Oikawa quivers and starts to adjust to Matsukawa. Oikawa pants softly while looking up at Matsukawa. Drool leaked from his mouth, his dick leaked with pre-cum and twitched, and his eyes were clouded with lust. He wanted Mattsun. He wanted him really bad. Matsukawa smirked and leaned down to Oikawa’s face. He kissed his cheek and then started to thrust into Oikawa. His thrust were slow and gentle for Oikawa. He toke a few breaks so that Oikawa could catch his breath. Oikawa moaned consistently.

He uttered a broken ‘ _F_ _-Faster.._ ’. His dick slapped against his abdomen as Matsukawa started to pick up the pace. Matsukawa groans along with Oikawa’s moaning.

“ _Ah..! Ahh...! Haa.. ah...! Mattsun..!_ ”

“ _Ngh.._ _Oikawa_...”

Matsukawa brushes against Oikawa's prostate once. He earned a choked moan from Oikawa. Matsukawa starts to thrust a little bit faster than before. He hits Oikawa's prostate a few more times as he nears his climax. Oikawa's moans become louder and louder as he nears his climax as well. Oikawa started pumping his throbbing dick as Matsukawa thrusts into him a few more times. Oikawa’s walls start to clench around Matsukawa’s dick. Mattsun groans and then cums. Oikawa pumps his dick a few times then moans loudly and cums with a shudder.

His walls relax and he pants softly. Matsukawa slowly pulls out of Oikawa, earning a quiet moan from him. He watches as some cum pulls out of Oikawa’s ass and he sighs.

_‘Ah. I came too much.’_

Matsukawa looks down at Oikawa. How beautiful. Oikawa looked tired. His mouth is open slightly and he’s panting softly. His hair is a mess and he probably can’t feel his lower half. You overdid it, Mattsun. Matsukawa smiled at Oikawa softly.

“Hey Oikawa?”

“Yeah..?”

“Do you want me to refrigerate the chocolate bars? We already finished the chocolate in the box.”

“Yeah... that’s fine..”

“Okay.”

Matsukawa plants a kiss against Oikawa’s forehead and he whispers into Oikawa’s ear.

“ _I love you..._ ”

“ _I love you too.._ ”


End file.
